


S01E01 - Ato I: Os Caça-Quimeras.

by brmorgan



Series: Feéricos - contos para sonhar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, fadas, feéricos, quimeras
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma metrópole comum em algum lugar do mundo.<br/>O grupo de caçadores liderado por Raine é especializado em capturar criaturas criadas pelo imaginário dos Filhos-Mais-Novos (os humanos) e pelo seu próprio povo (os feéricos), manter tudo na devida ordem e paz nunca foi tão difícil até encontrarem um desafio a altura.</p><p>(História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (História original, para mais informações visitem: http://tinyurl.com/feericos)
> 
> Toda semana haverá um capítulo de no máximo 2 mil palavras ou que encaixe melhor na narrativa. Caso houver algo extra ou especial para colocar junto - backstory, fichas, curiosidades - postarei no meu Blog (http://tinyurl.com/feericos) com a tag de [Conto com Angie] e Projeto Feéricos.
> 
> Fiquem à vontade para me enviar comentários , galeris!

É noite na Metrópole e há traços de chuva torrencial por todos os lados.  
O cenário é debaixo de um viaduto de concreto, uma aglomeração de poucas pessoas em um trailer de cachorro quente ao lado de uma construção não-acabada de um edifício de muitos andares. Mesinhas amarelas de plástico com cadeiras e banquinhos de diversos formatos estão espalhados uniformemente perto do trailer, alguns clientes estão ali, aproveitando o final da noite para lancharem, um grupo de trabalhadores está em uma mesa dupla. O barulho da chapa fritando ovos e bacon é o som que mais se ouve, um homem alto de aproximados 30 anos, impecavelmente vestido encara seu smartphone com certa adoração e recita:

  
_"A chuva da noite caía implacável no grosso teto de ferro escuro, uma dessas maravilhas da Humanidade depois que descobriram que podem moldar aço com fogo e martelo. As cristalinas gotas que se turvam com o cinzento de uma cidade que nunca dorme, turbulenta por sua ferocidade de concreto e óleo, como uma grande máquina alimentada por esperanças, emoções e sonhos. Pobre és chuva da noite por tocar chão tão..."_

 - Quer parar de filosofar sobre a chuva? - disse o mais baixinho, cara emburrada e enfurnado na capa de chuva amarela berrante que cobria seu corpo atarracado.

 - Atrapalhas o dom de um poeta? Como ousas...? - respondeu o que segurava o celular novo, reluzindo a capa de prata e uma correntinha de ouro maciço no pulso. Ele desligou o aplicativo de gravação de voz e certificou-se de que não havia mensagens ou ligações novas na telinha de pura tecnologia.

 - Desde quando trambiqueiro é ser poeta? - respondeu o mais alto batendo de leve na tábua envelhecida e enferrujada do trailer de cachorro quente que comandava - Dois dogão com extra de bacon...? - anunciou para os clientes que esperavam seus pedidos.

 - Opa, esse é o meu! - exclamou a menina mirrada que parecia ter saído de uma festa barra pesada, pulando para alcançar o banco alto do espaço para lanches do trailer localizado debaixo de um viaduto qualquer de qualquer rua de alguma Metrópole.

 - Cuidado no chilli, chica... - se preocupou o grandalhão que mal cabia no trailer diminuto, cabeça encostando no teto e o suor aparado por um pano de prato decorado com bordados de nós entrelaçados. - Pode fazer mal aí pro teu estômago fraco...

 - Estômago fraco aonde? Ela poderia devorar uma sopa de pedras com catchup e se sentiria bem com isso! - esganiçou o menino garçom que apareceu subitamente atrás do trailer. Era quase da mesma idade da menina e pelas marcas no rosto, a vida havia já havia feito bastante dele.

 - Nem é... - disse a menina apontando para o sanduíche recheado exageradamente - Meu prazer é comer essas porcarias com todo o gosto que tiver ao meu dispor...

 - Esse trabalho não vai dar certo... - recomendou o baixinho carrancudo para o muito bem vestido.

 - Alguém que conhecemos adoraria ouvir isso... - comentou o pomposo, digitando rapidamente uma mensagem de texto.

 - Que se ferre esse alguém também... - a troca de olhares entre o grandalhão e o que segurava o celular tão pomposamente foi acertado: Ninguém falaria mais do certo alguém. - Que vá pro Inferno essa palhaçada toda... - devorando o seu sanduíche meio comido sem educação alguma. A menina ao seu lado acompanhava a voracidade do baixinho.

 - E o argumento morre sob o belo som do gotejar da chuva torrencial da noite... - o dedo do meio apontado pelo atarracado fez o poeta se calar no meio de sua composição.

 - Larga essa mania de fazer poesia no meio dessa cidade, cara... Não há nada bonito aqui para se cantar... - disse o atarracado entre uma mordida e outra.

 - Por que raios irei calar-me quando há tanto o que Sonhar? Mesmo nessa cidade fétida e cheia de... coisas ruins há o que se cantar... O belo raiar do dia, a bela chuva que assola o asfalto, as magníficas donzelas que...

 - Corta o papo, Prince. Tou a fim de gracinha não... - anunciou a que chegava debaixo da chuva, completamente encharcada e com um meio sorriso no rosto cansado. 

 - Tá beleza pra mim, Prince... - disse a garota mais nova limpando a mostarda escura espalhada em seu queixo, um dos garçons/ajudantes do trailer, um garoto que mancava a cada passo e pisava com força no solo a cutucou para dar a caixinha com guardanapos de papel.

 - Dá até pra rolar umas músicas, não? Tipo, composições? - o ar jovial e empolgado do garoto trouxe um sorriso completo para a de rosto cansado. - Cara, tou pra tirar umas músicas naquela batera do Bishop, cês vão ver...

 - Batendo em panela, filhote? - perguntou a garota com metade do sanduíche de recheio exagerado na mão e a outra metade dentro da boca.

 - As minhas canções foram silenciadas por um silêncio maior que eu poderia resgatar, garoto... - murmurou o do celular - Mas é uma boa idéia... Bateria? Não quer tentar algo mais melodioso, não?

 - Pra quê? Barulho é mais legal! - respondeu o garoto mancando até a cadeira onde a de rosto cansado sempre se sentava e colocou uma porção de batatas sorriso na frente dela. Ela o encarou confusa, o garoto piscou com cumplicidade, logo o olhar foi para o grandalhão que fritava mais um hambúrguer enquanto assoviava uma velha canção que apenas eles conheciam.

 - Tu nem sabe andar direito, filhote. Como é que vai tocar bateria com esse pé podre aí? - replicou a garota clubber limpando o molho dos lábios e certificando se não havia restos de cachorro quente entre os dentes com a lingua. Os ombros do garoto baixaram e o sorriso morreu para uma expressão de decepção, a de rosto cansado deu o melhor sorriso de gentileza e o segurou no ombro com firmeza. Os dois se olharam e ela apenas murmurou uma palavra para ele, o resultado foi a volta da animação de sempre do garoto que mancava.

 - Tão bela és tu, nas ruínas de pedra, ó donzela que me foges... Tão belas és... - prosseguiu o pomposo.

 - Tão belas és, carne grelhada com pãozinho quente... - zombou a garota indo para o segundo sanduíche - Untada pela glória da mostarda gloriosa, teu gosto é como uma festa de...

 - Cala essa maldita boca vocês dois, mas que droga! - vociferou o baixinho quase se desequilibrando do banquinho alto, quem o protegeu de cair foi a de rosto cansado com um rápido movimento puxando o encosto da cadeira para trás e recuperando o equilíbrio. - O-obrigado chefia... - o baixinho se retraiu ao ver que fora salvo de um tombo vergonhoso, o olhar dela foi para a batata sorriso e com um suspiro, pegou uma e mastigou sem vontade.

 - Quantas horas era pra ele chegar? - perguntou o atarracado.

 - Era pra já estar aqui... - respondeu a moça mastigando a batata sorriso com mais vontade agora. Colocou um pouco do molho deixado ali no balcão pelo grandalhão e agradeceu com outro sorriso cheio.

 - Se ele cumpre os horários quanto se dá bem nas mesas de pôquer, estamos ferrados... - suspirou o pomposo vendo seu próprio reflexo no case do celular. A garota de roupas de festa e maquiagem borrada deu meia volta e entrou no trailer, mexendo em caixas abaixo do balcão.

 - Angela, fora do trailer, sim? - disse gentilmente o dono do estabelecimento.

 - M-mas...!! Não fiz nada!

 - Por isso mesmo. Fora? - a voz calma do grandalhão fez a garota dar meia volta nos calcanhares e suspirar desapontada.

 - A fama dele é tão ruim assim? - perguntou o garoto que mancava de volta para dentro do trailer para pegar condimentos, 

 - Desde Inverno passado... - todos ali naquele trailer improvisado debaixo de um viaduto qualquer fizeram cara de sofrimento.

 - Mais outro?! - esganiçou o garoto com a cara mais apavorada, o pomposo concordou.

 - E pelo jeito o azar dele veio em outros âmbitos, se é que você me entende... - fazendo um gesto mais malicioso com a cintura.

 - Nada pior que um bacante impotente... - cuspiu o atarracado antes de colocar o cachorro quente todo na boca e mastigar vorazmente. Mais um cliente chegava ali no trailer e o comportamento de todos os presentes mudou drasticamente. Um silêncio se instalou, enquanto olhares cúmplices se cruzaram em poucos segundos. 

 - Que manda hoje, camarada? - perguntou o dono do trailer.

 - Vai dois prensados, valeu? - disse o senhor de meia idade, roupas sujas de cimento seco, botas de construção e ainda com o capacete de segurança de obras na cabeça. - Chuva cretina essa, viu?

 - Tá osso mesmo... - comentou o rapaz mancando levando um pote de picles para a mesa de plástico resistente que colocavam para atender alguns clientes a mais.

 - Os rapazes estão para chegar... - disse o trabalhador apontando para cima, na direção do esqueleto de ferro de um alto edifício. - Teve acidente mais cedo por conta dessa maldita enxurrada... - o grandalhão suspirou de costas para todos, absorto em seu fazer culinário, a menina bagunçada não saíra do trailer e estava misturando os molhos em uma colherzinha de plástico e colocando no resto de seu sanduíche, a de rosto cansado estava longe, olhar distante, de vez em quando comendo uma batata de modo devagar e vendo o vazio no trânsito da madrugada. O atarracado trocava olhares de desprezo para seu cachorro quente semi-mastigado (Já que colocá-lo todo na boca não adiantara).

 - O que houve por lá? Algo grave? - perguntou o garçom amigavelmente e trazendo um refrigerante barato que os trabalhadores braçais das construções de prédios ali perto do viaduto costumavam consumir. O senhor de meia idade aceitou com bom grado e encheu seu copinho de plástico.

 - Toda vez que chove é a mesma coisa... Dá camarada escorregando no material, sacas? Hoje foi o Mestre de Obras, não viu o óleo na betoneira, foi pro chão e ficou pendurado pelo cabo. Se não fosse a maldita corda de segurança, tinha virado pastel aqui no chão...

 - Tenso... - comentou o garçom com papel e caneta nas mãos, o trabalhador entendeu a deixa e deu um pequeno pulo.

 - Oh, o de sempre jovenzinho... O de sempre... Tamos no vermelho por lá, mas acertamos a conta hoje, Emilio!

 - Sem pressa, camarada... Sem pressa... - respondeu o grandalhão terminando de aprontar alguns sanduíches lotados de recheio generoso, dispôs nos saquinhos de papel, ajeitou de forma bonita na cesta de lanches com um sorriso satisfeito e olhou irritado para a garota de cabelos negros que misturava os molhos achando que ninguém iria perceber. - Angela chica... O que eu disse para você antes?

 - Pra não entrar no trailer...?

 - Sim, e você entrou.

 - Por uma causa nobre. - apontando para os molhos misturados - Mostarda com mel é mil vezes melhor que conjunto 3 em 1, catchup, mostarda e maionese. E isso aqui... - dando a colherzinha para ele experimentar, o grandalhão obedeceu - É maionese com curry. Misturar com alçafrão não dá, mas páprica é a perfeição.

 - Desde quando você cozinha, guriazinha? - perguntou o atarracado com a boca cheia.

 - A fina arte de comer também deve ser apreciada na hora do preparo. - a frase soou estranha no sotaque da periferia da garota, a líder levantou uma sobrancelha para interrogá-la - Tá, foi uma raposa que me ensinou a misturar coisas... - ela deu de ombros - É bem legal quando você mistura coisas com pólvora... - o dedo nodoso e grosso de Emilio alcançou o nariz pálido da menina magrela ao seu lado.

 - Sem... pólvora... escutou? - a menina balançou a cabeça em resposta afirmativa. O cozinheiro voltou para a chapa. O vozerio de homens se aproximava do trailer e era hora da refeição dos peões do mundo de concreto e banal de uma metrópole qualquer.

 - Milady... - sussurrou o pomposo em tom preocupado para a de rosto cansado. - Não quer...? - ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça levemente, não se importando com a presença de muitos homens ali. O pomposo não se satisfez com o eminente ataque de cantadas baratas e insinuações em cima da única mulher perceptível do grupo, e ficou ali atrás dela, a postos, como um guarda guardando um valioso tesouro de olhos tão medíocres.

 - Esse pulha tá atrasado... - resmungou o atarracado saindo da cadeira alta e arrotando sonoramente ao terminar sua cerveja nada gelada. - Vamos desistir desse babaca e ir pro próximo...

 - Esse é o problema, Mestre Ferreiro. Não há "próximo"... - disse a Chefia de maneira discreta - Esse é o único trabalho que encontramos desde o Inverno... - a reação do grupo foi a mesma que antes, um gemido mútuo de depreciação. 

Os trabalhadores eram servidos pelo garoto manco com uma agilidade e atenção incrível, a de rosto cansado terminara suas batatas e observava aquele pequeno momento de esforço e gentileza do mais novo do grupo. A maneira como os homens o olhavam de cima abaixo, julgando seu porte frágil e o problema no pé direito disfarçado com um aparelho ortopédico velho e desengonçado, o modo como alguns tinham admiração pela determinação do rapaz em atender todos quase ao mesmo tempo, o de rir das piadas bobas, o de concordar com as opiniões sobre qualquer tipo de assunto (No momento era como o Sindicato não iria ajudar o pobre coitado do Mestre de Obras acidentado), e também como eles ficavam ao ver o garoto mancando rapidamente para entregar aquilo que os supria de uma refeição mal nutrida do almoço. Era uma mistura de surpresa e asco. Todos ali sentados se orgulhavam de seus portes físicos avantajados e invejáveis, seus dotes viris e masculinos, mas era um garoto manco, magrelo e sorridente que os supria da comida tão necessária.

 - Oh finalmente... - exclamou o pomposo vendo que um carro preto, de vidros fumê e tão bem limpo estacionava ali perto. O rapaz elegante ajeitou a gola do terninho claro e preparou o melhor sorriso, em poucos passos chegou a porta detrás do carro e esperou. O vidro abriu uma fresta e o pomposo ousou falar por ali, o olhar perdido da de rosto cansado foi para o chão aguçando seus ouvidos bem preparados desde criança para ouvir a conversa oculta. Depois de alguns minutos de troca de palavras, o pomposo virou-se para o grupo e principalmente para a mulher curvada de 20 e poucos anos ali. Ela fez um movimento leve e impaciente com a cabeça, encarou o pequeno pingente que usava em uma correntinha fina em volta do pescoço e concordou sem vontade. - E o preço? - perguntou o pomposo para ela, ela fez um gesto rápido com a mão esquerda e ele compreendeu. A conversa oculta ficou por mais alguns segundos e um pedaço de papel saiu pelo vidro fumê, o pomposo o pegou e dobrou discretamente no bolso de seu terno caro. O carro partiu após isso, deixando a quentura do motor e do asfalto e o vapor da condensação ali, os trabalhadores se empanturravam de sanduíches sem notarem a movimentação e estavam encantados com as ideias de mistura de molhos que a jovenzinha clubber dava.

 - Porra Emilio, esse sanduba tá bom pra caramba! - exclamou um trabalhador com metade do sanduíche na boca, outro na mão. O cozinheiro riu fracamente e agradeceu com um okay para ele. A moça das batatas sorriso endireitou a postura e olhou para os trabalhadores para depois encarar o cozinheiro, ele assobiava a mesma canção e fazia mais uma rodada.

 - Me surpreende o quanto você se empenha nas pequenas coisas, Aemilius...

 - Alguém tem que cuidar dos Filhos-mais-Novos... Mesmo que sejam a maior Fonte do nosso pesar... - o grupo de trabalhadores agora cantarolavam uma música qualquer e riam com suas próprias vozes da cantoria (parte da música fora puxada pela garota clubber). Para quem passasse por ali pareceria que eram apenas um bando de pedreiros alterados pelo consumo de cerveja barata, mas para o grupo era como estar em uma calma e lenta ventania de poder mágico e bem estar. A energia feérica que emanava dos sanduíches tão bem recheados trazia essa sensação eufórica e efusiva aos humanos normais, já os Filhos-mais-Velhos o sentiam de outra forma, uma fonte de inspiração restauradora. O atarracado foi o primeiro a falar:

 - O que estamos esperando, seus maricas? Caçar quimeras! - dando uma gargalhada genuína e confiante, passando pelo rapazinho manco e dando um chute delicado no aparelho ortopédico que o garoto usava para se equilibrar melhor no andar. - Tire essa porcaria, menino. Você não precisa de ferro e pinos para andar livremente... - o sorriso do rapaz foi tão agradecido que um novo fluir de energias se somou a cantoria dos trabalhadores envolvidos pelo sabor magnífico da comida.

 - Okay, rapaz. Não precisa ficar excitado... - gracejou o pomposo dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

 - Hey! - o garoto ficou vermelho levando as mãos para abaixo do umbigo.

 - Tens que ter cuidado, meu chapa... Tua vibe é diferente, sacas? - continuou brincando o pomposo, mas o rapaz não ficou ofendido, na verdade se sentia mais leve pela quantidade de energia feérica que circulava aquele pequeno trailer debaixo de um viaduto qualquer na cidade grande. O grandalhão secou as mãos no pano de prato e pigarreou:

 - Então... Quem mais precisa pro trabalho?

 - Talvez de um Prodígio e o Técnico. - explicou o pomposo se certificando que seu terno estava bem alinhado e os botões da camisa social estavam certos, o atarracado arrotou em resposta.

 - Esse pulha não! Tou cansado da ladainha dele de Saúde e Bem-estar!

 - Ele é o nosso único Técnico, Mestre. - disse a jovem se levantando e indo em direção ao outro lado da rua - E é assim que deve ser...

 - Não se esqueçam de informarem pra Velhota! - exclamou o grandalhão, o pomposo fez um okay meio ressabiado. - Use seu charme, Prince. Talvez convença a senhorinha que está fazendo o negócio certo.


	2. Chapter 2

[cenário: alguma lojinha de penhores entranhada em algum prédio caindo aos pedaços na Metrópole. É dia, mas a chuva que cai traz um ar de melancolia na cidade.]

 

A vida é mais ou menos assim, sabe? A gente procura, procura, procura, acha e vai lá caçar. Bem facinho, sem surpresas. É até um bom ramo de trabalho se for pensar nos ganhos: a patroa não chia tanto, os colegas não são chatos (Tá, tirando o seu Smithens, ele é um porre!), a remuneração vai de boa, tenho sempre dimdim pra comer o que quiser. O grande problema é a barganha. Sempre mia.

Madame Fabulária é o ser vivo mais velho dessa cidade (Arrãm, podicrê maluco que a véia é antiga!), viu uma pancada de coisa, vendeu boa parte delas e não se surpreende com o que acaba caindo nas nossas mãos. Semana passada deu um preço mixaria pra uma parte da armadura de Leopoldo, o Bravo. A coisa ficou séria quando ela nos acusou de roubar propriedade alheia, dignamente a Chefia respondeu à altura e disse que continua sendo um direito dela de nascimento em fazer o que raios quiser fazer com qualquer um de nosso povo.

Macaquinhos amestrados com polenta frita: a coisa ficou REALMENTE séria.

Meus colegas de trabalho consentem com esse poder invejável, Raine da Floresta do Inverno Profundo é irresistível em fazer qualquer um obedecer suas ordens. Ela não faz por mal, a Chefia quer se manter na dela sempre, mas esse povo com complexo de procurar salvadores da pátria... Pffff...

\- Oh Filha dos Ventos, não tinha uma roupinha melhor pra se vestir não? - e lá se foi minha raríssima paciência para tratar Prince com educação. Apontei o dedo do meio pro babaca e esperei o nosso convidado de honra chegar de táxi. A missão hoje era convencer a velha a pegar leve na troca, nada de alardes, nada de respostas ferinas, apenas falar o que ela queria ouvir... Nada melhor do que chamar o Prince pra fazer o trabalho, ahn... delicado... (Ele tem mais jeito com mulheres do que eu). Tudo seria perfeito se não estivéssemos com o senhor-eu-sei-de-tudo-sobre-fadinhas Nakamori, o menino-inseto.

\- É um belo espécime... - murmurou menino-inseto. Todo mundo chamava o camarada assim porque ele era diferente do que a gente tava habituado, sabe? Os Feéricos do Oriente jamais botam o pé aqui nessas quebrada, tanto por rancor como por nojinho. Menino-inseto rodava meio mundo atrás das coisas que ele pesquisava, não ia ser a família que ia impedir ele de vir pra cá saber sobre nós. Com aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa, espiava minuciosamente um jarro de conserva (Era picles, cebolinha ou tomates secos? Hmmmmm deu fome agora...) cheio de larvas em uma cor azul doentia. Parecia que as praguinhas tinham umas inscrições em cada corpinho de menos de uma ponta do meu polegar com o menor sinal de luz. O pouco que conseguia captar da vibe: eram farejadoras e das boas.

Sim, porque o Toby não consegue fazer o trabalho de cheirador sozinho: precisamos de mais narizes nos esquemas.

Madame Fabulária era dura na queda pra negociar mercadoria, mas justa quando via que o cliente precisava realmente do item. Mercenarismo não era a cara dela, apenas o saber que não está

\- 3 mil cada uma... - menino-inseto endireitou a postura pra parecer mais homem e fez uma expressão de escândalo em seguida. Falhou na primeira tentativa, rapaz...

\- 3 mil?! Tá maluca?! - foi a minha vez de falar. - Tá doida a gente gastar esse dinheiro todo?! - O galã aqui do meu lado nem piscou pelo preço.

\- Maluca estaria se te ofertasse pelo preço que você sugeriu... Esses são preciosos, menino-inseto. E se quiser um deles, é dinheiro pra cá, larvinha asquerosa para aí...

\- V-você não tem idéia do que está falando!! 3 mil por larvas da Componésia?! - realmente o menino-inseto tá abalado. Quem mandou mexer com a velhaca?

\- Matar o ninho foi um perrengue, o caçador anterior me disse isso... - o oriental andou um pouco em círculos, coçou a cabeça e me olhou com dúvida.

\- Oh, crias da Componésia! - disse o pomposo de forma majestosa e teatral, parecia que tinha acordado de um sonho bom, o safado - Que honra ver que seus negócios sempre prosperam, Madame Fabulária... - se a velha ruiva cair nessa… não me chamo Maria Maricotinha Ângela da Silva Sauro...

\- Pelo menos alguém aqui tem que ser sortuda em alguma coisa... -a velhota deu de ombros e logo mudou o tom de voz - E hey hey hey japinha! Nada de pegar mercadoria que não foi paga...

\- Mas a senhora precisa entender que… - menino-inseto segurava o jarro de Componésias contra o peito como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Ainda me pergunto por que raios querem uma coisa dessas.

\- Não me venha com o sermão novamente! - disse ela pegando o jarro de conserva e escondendo debaixo do balcão. - 3 mil e nada mais.

\- Poxa vida, tá aí uma negociação que eu não perderia... - disse o pomposo, não estávamos indo a lugar nenhum assim. Olhei para trás, pela vitrine principal dava para ver o porquê da Chefia demorar, tava sentada no ponto de ônibus, pegando toda a chuva que poderia. Nunca entendi a dela com chuva.

\- Ela vai pegar um resfriado assim... - pontuou a velha ruiva.

\- Náh, ela nasceu pra isso... - respondi com certa preocupação. Chefia não era de se manter muito tempo no modo "estou pensando em coisas mais profundas que o usual", isso tava ficando rotineiro.

\- Cara Madame Fab... Sempre um prazer estar em sua presença... - o galã foi beijar a mãozinha envelhecida e enrugada da vó. Oh ótimo...

\- Pode tentar o quanto quiser, rapazinho bem nascido, mas não vai conseguir me convencer com essa conversinha. - tirando a mão do alcance dos lábios de veludo do pomposo - Estou velha demais para ficar me preocupando com bebês como você... - a risada do menino-inseto foi alta e debochada, o pomposo se sentiu ligeiramente e fingidamente ofendido. Eu roía as unhas. - Agora poderia me fazer um favorzinho, meu lindinho?

\- Oh, oh tudo que a senhora me pedir, Madame! - ele respondeu prontamente, se recuperando do golpe no orgulho galanteador.

\- Tire o seu amiguinho dos insetos da minha loja, sim? Se ele não cobrir a oferta de 3 mil por cada larva, nada feito.

\- O que você ofereceu em troca? - perguntou o pomposo de modo natural, o oriental deu de ombros.

\- Tentei a adaga de Xian, o lustre de Batavious e até aquele baú bizarro que conserta roupas e armaduras... - o pomposo fez um barulho com a boca e deliberou por um instante, abriu a boca para falar com o rapaz a sua frente, mas preferiu dar um olhar intenso e sedutor para a dona da lojinha. Maldito galã...

\- Tivemos um novo trabalho...

\- Arram, e eu com isso...?

\- Envolvia quimeras gêmeas... - o olhar zombador da velha mudou de foco, um estranho brilho apareceu e isso fez o pomposo dar um meio sorriso galanteador, segurando a mão livre da velha, ele a alisou por alguns segundos. - Um bacante queria uma resolução rápida para a falta de sorte... E bem... Houve os espólios do Lorde Túr-Dalyen...

\- Hmmmm... - a velha coçou o pescoço em dúvida. Estamos ganhando os ouvidos dela?

\- Pelo que as más linguas dizem, muitas quimeras falsas, mas essa peça gêmea em especial é a verdadeira... A armadilha de Fenrir...? Pode ser sua...

\- E por que vocês caçariam ela para mim...? - o tom da velha era de puro cinismo, já o pomposo não deixou a guarda cair.

\- A armadilha de Fenrir pelo jarro de Componésia...?

\- Nem em seus sonhos mais secretos, bebêzinho... - o oriental se sacudiu para falar, mas o pomposo calou sua boca com a mão livre.

\- Armadilha e a corrente? São as peças gêmeas, é pegar ou largar...

\- Vocês nem conseguiriam chegar ao Fenrir, por que acha que vou acreditar que pegaram as gêmeas?

\- Porque já temos ela... - okay, não recebi relatório, nem memorando sobre esse fato. Como assim temos as relíquias mais hardcore?!

\- Estás blefando, menininho... - até eu acreditei que o Prince tava de lorota, de jeito nenhum alguém conseguir pegar as quimeras gêmeas!

\- Imagine como seria glorioso... Na vitrine de sua linda e bem decorada loja, as peças gêmeas, finalmente reunidas após dezenas de séculos? Imagina o quanto furor de clientes viriam aqui para vê-la e consultarem o seu Oráculo? Imagina o quanto de ouro poderia ganhar...

\- Uma peça gêmea dessas não se vende, seu tolo. - disse a velha perdida em pensamentos, mão no jarro de conserva e colocando devagar no balcão. Yep, a vibe dela tá melhorando - O que me garantem que terei a armadilha e a corrente? - respirei fundo, criei coragem e lancei os dados, tá na hora de ousar. Bati nas costas do menino-inseto e dei meu melhor sorriso de derrubar qualquer muralha, a velhota arregalou os olhos e sorriu abertamente ao me perceber ali. - Oh Ângela Filha dos ventos, diga… Desembuche.

\- O Aemilius me mandou te dizer que a encomenda chegou. - o silêncio ficou entre todos ali, pomposo nem piscou em surpresa (O cara sabe blefar, viu?).

\- C-chegou...? - ouvi que a voz da senhora falhou, embargada de emoções. odeio ser garota de recados por conta disso, as pessoas ficam felizes, assustadas, surpresas pelos recados, mas não dizem o porquê. Tudo ao seu tempo, logo descubro o que é.

\- Arrãm, e ele te espera lá no Bingo da 25 amanhã de manhã pra fazerem a troca.

\- Certo... - pigarreando para voltar ao modo chatonilda de sempre, virou-se para o pomposo.  -  E quanto as gêmeas?

\- Temos a Prodígio conosco. Ela vai trazer para você em alguns dias.

\- Alguns dias…? - a velhota olhou por cima dos óculos enormes e me perfurou com um dedo nodoso apontado pro meu nariz.

\- Isso quer dizer que não conseguiram pegar as gêmeas ainda? - o pomposo aprumou o jeitão e beijou a mão da velha novamente.

\- Não seria isso, milady! É que as gêmeas são muito voláteis... - acalmou ele e a velha atenuou o olhar desconfiado para o cínico.

\- Extremamente bagunceiras… - assegurei com toda a certeza do mundo, sei que tou fazendo a coisa certa através da errada. A chuva apertou lá fora, trovões, porcaria, odeio essas coisas. Chefia não se moveu do lugar, parada como uma estátua no ponto de ônibus. - Traremos assim que a Prodígio acordar do soninho de beleza dela…

\- É aquela guria da tempestade, não é? Não vou com a cara dela… - resmungou a velhota pegando de volta o jarro, iscando devagar uma larva gosmenta azulada para dentro de um vidrinho de poção oco. Tapou-o com uma rolha pequenina e me entregou, antes que Prince tomasse de mim, o menino-inseto pediu primeiro.

\- Guarde com sua vida. - debochei com um sinal de juramento, ele franziu a testa seriamente.

\- Não brinque com isso, Angie… - dei de ombros e virei pra velhinha a nos encarar. Pomposo já estava se afastando do balcão e examinando um rank de espadas ali perto.

\- Menina, quero as gêmeas aqui na loja na sexta.

\- Domingo. - repliquei.

\- Sexta e nenhum dia a mais.

\- Domingo porque atendemos 24 horas todos os dias. - insisti com uma ginga para conquistar a afeição dela.

\- Sábado à noite.

\- Sábado à noite. - concordei com a barganha e bati no ombro do menino-inseto para irmos embora.

\- E se esse trato for quebrado, vocês sabem a consequência! - ralhou a velhota atrás do balcão, contando notas de dinheiro e abrindo a registradora com um tapa forte.

O menino-inseto parecia estar extasiado com o vidrinho dentro de seu bolso interno. Sorria, ria, falava coisas fofas… Nunca vou entender esses entusiastas. Pomposo abriu o guarda-chuva e me puxou para me abrigar ali. Menino-inseto tinha sua capa de chuva e foi confortavelmente seguindo pela rua para o nosso quartel-general.

 -  O que ela quis dizer das consequências? - perguntou Prince pela primeira vez interessado nesse papo. Bufei impacientemente e cutuquei a Chefia para sair do transe da chuva.

 -  Se tudo der errado, o fiotim de cruz credo fica como garantia…

 -  Não concordei com esse tipo de troca.  -  disse a Chefia se levantando do banco de pedra completamente ensopada.  -  E não deixarei Tobby cair nas mãos daquela…  -  o seu gesto amplo para a fachada da loja nos explicou tudo: Chefia odiava mágica e quem a praticava.

 -  Bora ir pra casa? Tá frio pra carambolas aqui…

 -  Uma excelente ideia, Filha dos Ventos.  -  comentou o pomposo dando o braço para a Chefia também entrar debaixo do imenso guarda-chuva, ela recusou com um sorriso triste pro chão.

 -  Estou esperando alguém, negócios a se tratar.

 -  Não fique até tarde na rua, docinho…  -  gracejou o pomposo, eu ri alto, mas logo tive que me calar. Os dois tinham essa simbiose estranha de se conversarem por olhares, mesmo com a besteirada de flerte rolando. É difícil saber o que os feéricos do Inverno Profundo estão tramando quando só trocam olhares.

 -  Manda beijocas na Kittie!  -  disse distraidamente, nem sabia se ela iria encontrar a Prodígio (Aliás, essa história tá ficando… muito esquisita!), mas pelo rubor que subiu pelo pescoço dela, arrãm, acertei em cheio novamente.  -  Menino-inseto volta cá!!  -  gritei para o clima não pesar demais, a chuva estava mesmo terrível.

 -  A pequenina vai congelar assim!! Apressem-se seus molengas!

 -  Ele nos chamou de molengas?  -  perguntou o pomposo com um tom ameno.

 -  Tio, cê que tá no comando do guarda-chuva, bora logo…

 -  Vou chutar o traseiro desse...

* * *

 

O ônibus parou na frente da loja cerca de meia hora depois, jogando mais água na calçada, atingindo as calças de Raine e retirando o resto de bom humor que ela tinha quando pegava chuva. Toda aquela situação estava ficando fora do controle, do seu controle, é claro. Queria entrar na lojinha e dizer algumas verdades pra feiticeira, mas como sabia deveria manter a boa vizinhança. Ser uma boa ouvinte, ser uma excelente anfitriã, ser a heroína da comunidade. Como odiava essa posição incômoda. Desde o primeiro dia que abrira o Hotel para o exterior essa nuvem de hierarquia pairava sob sua cabeça a lembrando constantemente de quem era e o que deveria fazer para ser quem era. Antes de ser caçadora, filha das Florestas, era Rainha. ou quase isso, filha do Rei, logo Rainha.

A porta abriu e o vapor quente do veículo bateu em seu rosto molhado, ela bufou para tirar uma mecha do cabelo escuro que atrapalhava sua visão e esperou. Arrastando as pernas e curvada em uma mochila maior que as costas vinha uma jovenzinha ruiva, de cabelos bagunçados e cara de sono. As duas trocaram sorrisos amistosos, Raine a ajudou descer o último degrau e nesse exato momento a chuva se dissipou dos céus. as nuvens continuaram ali, nublando os céus, mas o aguaceiro de antes simplesmente evaporou. O ônibus arrancou com um guincho de máquina e pneus, a jovem fungou alto, estava gripada, olhos fundos, garganta arranhando.

 -  Viajou bem?

 -  Algo assim.

 -  Você continua mono-silábica mesmo?

 -  Prefiro não dar ideia para alucinações…  -  Raine riu um pouco e segurou a mão dela, seus dedos escorregaram entre os dela. Por um tempo a garota olhou sua mão sendo tomada pela líder dos Caça-Quimera e depois desviou o olhar para a fachada da lojinha de penhores da Madame Fabulária. Raine a encarava com um olhar misterioso, um breve sorriso vencedor no canto dos lábios.

 -  Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa.

 -  Não tou com fome.

 -  Eu preciso de chá, urgentemente.  -  as duas caminhavam uma ao lado da outra, em silêncio, desviando de poças e saliências entre as calçadas. Viraram mais outra esquina e bem a frente delas estava o Hotel. Uma construção antiga de muitas décadas, erguida imponente entre tantos prédios comerciais, de tijolos em um laranja coberto de limo, trepadeiras e reboco, janelas enormes entalhadas em madeira escurecida pelo tempo e clima. A estrangeira deu um suspiro de surpresa.

 -  Tá aí algo novo.

 -  Não havia visto ainda?  -  perguntou Raine abrindo o portão pesado da propriedade intocada pelo mundo exterior e dando lugar para a garota entrar.

 -  N-não…  -  a ruiva olhou de volta para a rua de onde vieram, tudo parecia tão… normal. Mas ali dentro do pátio da frente, com um jardim tão bem cuidado e uma pequena fonte jorrando água cristalina, duvidou se estava acordada mesmo.  -  Acho que ainda não acordei direito.  -  balbuciou para si mesma, Raine riu um pouco para o chão e abriu a porta pesada com leveza, o cheiro de madeira nova, biscoitos e chá inundou os sentidos das duas.

 -  Oh alguém andou providenciando o chá perfeito para nós duas.

 -  Não quero chá.  -  a voz da garota estava longe, admirando o jardim e se aproximando da fonte.

 -  Kittie?  - chamou Raine, ela a olhou ternamente.  -  Você sabe que está segura aqui. Ninguém vai te machucar, isso eu te prometo.

 -  E se eu estiver…

 -  Entre e verá que não está.  -  desafiou a líder abrindo a porta totalmente. Alguém passou mancando e rindo alto, enquanto outra pessoa gritava em plenos pulmões:

 -  Devolveeeeee meus biscoooooitos seu fiotim de cruz credoooo!!

 -  Crianças, parem de brincar na hora do chá!!  -  gritou outra voz que fez a jovenzinha se encolher segurando bem as alças da mochila.  -  Oh Raine, entre logo, pelos deuses! Você está encharcada!  -  Raine acenou para a garota se aproximar e ela veio lentamente, testando seus sentidos e suas certezas. Já passeara por tantos lugares enquanto dormia que talvez ali fosse mais outro sonho maluco induzido pela quantidade de remédios que tinha que tomar pra ficar “normal”. Não havia nenhum homem ali na porta, mas continuava a falar com Raine mesmo quando deu os primeiros passos nos degraus.  -  Tive notícias do outro lado, uma comitiva veio pelo Metrô, boas notícias pelo jeito. Oh entre criança, você está pálida como um defunto!  -  disse a voz vinda de algum lugar que a jovenzinha não sabia. Raine tirava o casaco e prendia os cabelos atrás da nuca em um coque improvisado, verificou o quanto suas calças estavam arruinadas e deu uma olhadela por dentro da regata branca que usava. A dupla dos berros passou de novo por elas, era uma menina vestida com as roupas mais espalhafatosas possíveis, em uma versão punk gótica com princesa de contos-de-fada, atrás dela estava um adolescente manco, sardinhas no rosto largo e de cabelos bagunçados como uma juba de leão.

 -  Os biscoitos eram meus, sua larápia!!

 -  Nada disso, zé mané! Primeira fornada é sempre minha!

 -  Lareira, água quente e chuveiro, Raine.  -  disse a voz sem corpo  -  Você se molhou muito, menina Prodígio?  -  uma imensa escada coberta por uma extensa tapeçaria vinho e lustrosa seguia até o primeiro andar do Hotel, a estrutura se desdobrava em outras escadas para os andares superiores.

 -  N-não…?  -  respondeu a ruiva para o nada. Raine subia as escadas em passadas fortes em sua bota de caça e logo sumiu em um corredor do primeiro andar. A garota vestida como um acidente de carro parou na frente da ruiva.

 -  Oh hey, hola, hola hermana! Como vai Kittie?  -  veio apertando a mão da menina efusivamente.

 -  Ela é a Kittie?  -  perguntou o rapaz de cabelos bagunçados.  -  Nossa, pensei que você fosse menor…  -  A morena punk deu um tapão no peito dele.

 -  Ela saca das coisas, okay? Mais respeito!  -  E pegando a mão de Kittie, a levou para a cozinha.  -  Vem, tem chá e biscoitos… Você tá acabada, menina! Andou dormindo além da conta né? Tou sabendo, tou sabendo… Escuta, é de boas dormir e talz, melhor ainda quando se sonha, mas tipo, cê tem que ter mais cuidado. Última vez foi meio difícil da gente descobrir onde raios você tinha se enfiado…  -  a falação da garota de sua idade a atordoou um pouco, mas nada se comparou ao ver um ser azulado, de chifres, de avental e touquinha de rede. Ela arregalou os olhos em terror, mas ao piscar lá estava o cozinheiro do grupo.

 -  Oh convidada especial hoje? Maravilha!  -  ele exclamou batendo as mãos com satisfação. Depois estapeou a mão da garota gótica que tentava pegar bolinhos recém-saídos do forno. _ Estão quentes.

 -  Eu como assim mesmo.

 -  Não, vai esperar esfriar e apreciar depois que eu colocar cobertura.  -  e olhando para a convidada.  -  Oh Kristevá O’Sheara, bem vinda ao nosso humilde lar. Uma vez estivemos em batalha em uma época distante e eis que o Destino nos coloca lado a lado novamente.

 -  Mas sem porradeira épica e… cê sabe…  -  a garota punk rodou a mão como se estivesse brandindo uma arma imaginária.

 -  E-eu não saberia…  -  a jovem balbuciou confusa. Só poderia ser um sonho mesmo. Apenas isso explicava a sensação de que já conhecia o grandalhão.

 -  Ora Aemilius, não aborreça a senhorita O’Sheara com isso agora…  -  disse a voz sem corpo.  -  Raine está te chamando no segundo andar, separou o quarto para você.

 -  Uuuuuuh o quartinho especial? Hmmmm agora sim as coisas estão ficando claras aqui…

 -  Angela…  -  Emílio, o cozinheiro, a olhou em reprimenda. Ela levantou as mãos com a boca aberta.

 -  Apenas opinando sobre o assunto… Deixa que eu te levo, mocinha…  -  enlaçando o braço da menina e a levando arrastada escada acima.  -  Tão bom te ver novamente! Aquele teu remendo fez bem pra caramba, nunca mais sangrei aqui do lado, olha…  -  levantando um pouco da blusa presa de caveirinhas rosas e mostrando a cicatriz quase imperceptível que tinha na bacia.

O quarto especial para a estrangeira era uma réplica de seu próprio quarto lá do outro lado do mundo. As mesmas paredes, os mesmos pôsteres pregados na parede, a mesma janela apontando para o Sol nascente, a bancada com a pia minúscula, o microondas em cima de uma caixa de madeira, a cama de molas sustentada por livros e mais livros, a mesma roupa de cama. Podia sentir o cheiro de casa ali mesmo, apenas de fungar com mais força (O nariz ainda entupido pela mudança brusca de temperatura), abriu a porta do guarda-roupa pequeno e viu o amontoado de livros, papelada e pequenos objetos abarrotando o interior. Piscando nervosamente, olhou em volta. estava faltando algo muito importante no quarto. Apagou a luz e viu as estrelinhas luminosas pregadas no teto brilharem palidamente, suspirou aliviada.

 -  Creio que acertamos nos mínimos detalhes?  -  a voz de Raine a tirou da sensação de bem estar por estar no lugar onde ela mais se sentia segura no universo.  -  Eu disse que estaria segura comigo…

 -  Conosco.  -  corrigiu Angie espiando os livros empilhados debaixo do colchão. Raine a olhou com certa superioridade.  -  Escuta, chuchu… Cê sabe que não precisa se preocupar enquanto estiver aqui né? Tamos juntas nessa e vamos nos ajudar, beleza?  -  a garota deixou a mochila pesada no chão e abriu a porta do microondas distraidamente. Raine andava lentamente pelo quarto, apreciando todo o Glamour que haviam depositado ali para recriar a ilusão do mesmo quarto.

 -  Isso tudo é de mentira né?

 -  Oi?  -  perguntou Angie desconcertada, Raine coçou a ponta do nariz e sentou na cama da garota, o colchão não afundou com seu peso e isso sempre acontecia quando a jovem ia dormir.

 -  Kittie… É temporário, mas você disse que precisava de um lugar especial para se concentrar nas missões.

 -  S-sim… Mas não pensei que iriam oferecer o meu quarto.

 -  Você gostaria de um lugar diferente?  -  as orelhas da ruiva ficaram como a cor de seus cabelos bagunçados presos em uma trança longa. Angela fez um som de apreciação e beliscou as costelas da garota antes de sair.

 -  O quarto dela é o último ali no quarto andar, se quer saber…

 -  Angela, por favor…?  -  Raine a admoestou com um olhar, a garota apenas levantou as mãos novamente e fez um som de “pop” com a boca.

 -  Pega no flagrante… Prometo não fazer mais…  -  e saindo de fininho, ela lançou olhares para Raine e Kristevá.  -  Não precisam se apressar, se é que me entendem… Ohohohohoho.  -  Raine cobriu o rosto com a mão e deixou um suspiro cansado sair de seus pulmões.

 -  Eu diria que… não precisava ter trazido meu quarto… Só não queria que fosse aquele lugar escuro no Arges.

 -  Eu jamais faria isso com você.  -  disse a líder com seriedade. o silêncio ficou entre as duas, a estrangeira averiguando cada espaço de seu quarto. Tudo era real ao toque e sentidos.

 -  Então o que preciso fazer dessa vez?  -  Raine se aproximou da garota mais baixa e tocou seu ombro tenso. Kristevá quis se esquivar do toque, mas parecia confortável, certo, seguro.

 -  Você só precisa sonhar…

**Author's Note:**

> Procurando por:
> 
> [x] Alguém que Beta esse Projeto comigo;  
> [x] Inspiração com música. Aceito muitas sugestões.


End file.
